1. Field
The invention is in the field of foot supporting devices for use in both a tub or shower enclosure and, more particularly, to a foot-supporting device that my be used when washing, drying, or treating the feet and legs during or after showering.
2. State of the Art
Generally speaking, shower stalls do not provide any horizontal surface areas which can be used as a foot support for shaving one's legs. Most women must either bend down, sit on the floor of the shower, or raise the leg and rest the foot against a wall surface. These positions are uncomfortable and my contribute to accidents such as falls or cuts while shaving.
Prior art patents address the needs of foot washing, but not of the needs of leg shaving. U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,577 describes a foot support for shower baths consisting of a foot support platform mounted on a long pole which then leans diagonally against two walls for support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,448 provides for a free-standing stool-like footrest with two overlapping foot/toe shaped impressions on the platform whereby either left or right foot can be supported by one of the overlapping footprint indentations. U.S. Pat. No. 170,853 is a design patent for a free-standing shower footrest. U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,283 is a wall-mounted folding footrest and seat combination which retracts into the wall when not in use.